


In the Night

by petras



Series: All In A Day's Work [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: Angela comes back to their shared dorm late.





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I might have screwed up a bit of logic here but yeah please ignore it since this is actually a prompt my friend made me do. First time writing for this ship so please be careful with me.

She's in the library, wading through the many stacks of books she has prepared herself to study on, eager to pass her and receive her medical degree along with her PhD at a much faster rate, absorbing as much knowledge she finds. Which is sad to say, none. Flipping through the many pages as if a mere glance is just enough for her to know the main idea of the book, Angela dejectedly closes it.

Is there any other recorded information where she hasn't known of? Surely the University can offer her one, being their prodigy student and all. Acing through her exam scores and projects, which she takes humbly, of course. It just irks her that she doesn't have any much to do since she's so used to working up so late at night.

Which reminds her to look at her surroundings. Glancing at her clock, she realizes it's already a quarter past eight and judging by the lack of light passing through the library's windows, it's late night. The blonde wonders how much time she exactly spent in their university library for her not to notice how late it was.

Presently, she and a few other library staff members are still within the vicinity but they're just it. The rest of the students have gone to who knows where, probably drinking the night away especially on a Friday. Kids sure do love their Fridays.

Settling for the night, she packs her things, grabbing her glasses and placing it inside its case before putting inside her bag along with some requirements she brings daily for her classes.

Before leaving the university library, she gives a respectful nod to the remaining library staff. They, in turn, return the gesture, having gotten used to her constant presence especially during the late nights where she takes her time, doing her projects and what nots.

The med student paves her way towards the dorm building and she takes her lovely time getting there too. Although Overwatch University holds a strict curfew, every time she gets caught by the principal, a military veteran who knows why decided to head an institution full of impulsive college students, he lets her go with a silent grunt before passing on. Truthfully, Angela thinks he's just too tired to make a complaint.

It's also a different experience when the campus is drowned in a peaceful and much calmer state than its lively and loud counterpart during classes. The med student smiles to herself as she nears the dorm building.

When she reaches just in front of her room, she fishes her keys from her bag to unlock the door. Once unlocked, she quietly opens the door to be shrouded in its darkness but still sees moonlight seeping from the windows so Angela doesn't bother turning on the lights. Gently closing she props her bag to a nearby chair and proceeds to the couch.

Only to find her roommate dozing on it, evident from the light snores coming from the younger woman, obviously exhausted from a hard day's work.

Smiling to herself, Angela bends beside her sleeping form, close enough for her to place a short kiss on her roommate's forehead and brushes off some stray strands of hair covering her face.

"...Angela?" She hears her softly mutter, only for Fareeha to slowly stir from her slumber. Opening her eyes slowly, to reveal her warm brown eyes scrunched with worry.

"Go back to sleep,  _liebling_ " is all the blonde says but her smile does not falter.

"No... I'm fine." Lifting herself to sit properly on the couch, the med students helps steadies the engineering student when Fareeha holds her head, feeling a bit of dizziness.

"No you're not, Fareeha."

Pouting at the blonde, the Egyptian grabs Angela to an embrace on the couch, knowing that if she follows her the med student would likely not follow her own advice and take a well deserved sleep. Angela now straddling her partner, legs on either side of the brunette, and leaving with no choice, she decides to just give in to her roommate's demands for physical comfort, settling her head in between the crook of the engineering student's neck and wrapping her arms to the other's sides.

Letting out a sigh, Angela mutters, "You shouldn't have waited for me."

"You shouldn't have stayed up late,  _ya amar_." The other counters, chuckling. "Besides, I missed you."

It is then that Angela realizes that it has been a long week and that they haven't exactly been intimate lately with all the stress and demand life has given. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she pulls back and places a chaste kiss on the taller one's lips before pulling away for her to rest their foreheads together.

"I miss you too."

They stayed like that for a while, just content in each other's presence. The blonde traces faintly the Eye of Horus tattoo, a gesture the younger woman has come to love before placing a quick peck on her cheek. This feels nice, she thinks to herself and sleep consumes her.

Fareeha, noticing that her partner has fallen asleep atop of her, smiles to herself. Angela can really take too much out of herself when she gets so busy with school work. That's why she always try and stay awake once she comes back.

Untying and freeing her platinum blonde hair from its strap, she gently caresses her head before bringing one hand to hold the sleeping woman's back and the other to wrap her legs around her waist. She places one last kiss on her forehead before carrying themselves to their shared room.

"Sleep tight, Angela."


End file.
